memorialapisfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Orc
Silver Orcs are natives of Alipya, known for their gift in metalworking and reclusive nature. They are perceived to be cousins of the Golden Orcs due to coincidental extreme biological similarity. Physical Characteristics Silver Orcs feature physiques extremely similar to humans, although Orcs have a greater tendency toward muscularity. Their hair varies in shades of grey, silver or white. Their hair follicles (for their entire body) have a growth rate twice that of humans as well, causing longer hair to be a norm. Their skin comes in shades of grey, and features lighter leapoard spots in patterns that vary from one individual to another. The spots of a Silver Orc are akin to a fingerprint: no two will have exactly the same spots. Their canine teeth are more pronounced than that of a human, but not so much as to be evident without them opening their mouths. The irises of their eyes come in white or a steely grey, though very rarely one will have an icy purple color to their eyes. Silver Orcs range in height between 5'4 and 6'3 when not in Korm. The Korm The term Korm is common among all orcish cultures. It is unknown which culture first used the term. Korm refers to the physical size change that Orcs are capable of. The science of this is not fully understood, but an average Orc may increase their size by as much as fifty percent. This percentage varies. Some Orcs reach a 60% increase, some as little as 30%. Legends speak of Orcs that were able to double their size, or more, though these figures may be the result of mythological exaggeration. When in "Korm," also stated "under Korm," or just "when Korm," an Orc tends to perceive an influence of bloodrage, though there is no actual mental change in physiology. The mental change to favor aggression and feel less pain with injury in Korm is entirely psychosomatic. The change is also at will, but burns calories at an extreme rate, preventing one from staying in Korm for very long. A Golden Orc will revert to normal size once a certain amount of the bodies fuel reserve has been utilized. CultureCategory:Races Silver Orc culture is enigmatic. Their cities are constructed underground for the most part, due to their homeworlds long and harsh winter seasons. The underground cities are supposedly constructed near weak parts in the crust to utilize geothermal energy, and provide warmth for the populace. How these cities are fed is unknown, but it is theorized that underground caverns connected to their cities are home to fungal and subterranean life which may be cultivated. The society of the Silver Orcs is very isolationist as well. They rarely trade with outsiders, and the harsh climate tends to discourage visitors. What visitors manage to find their places of habitation are kept from entering too deeply into their homes, and are requested to leave as soon as possible. When trading does occur with this civilization, finely worked goods of metal are often sought from them. Their weapons in particular are known to last decades longer than any other in The Heartworlds.